


Ashes, Faith and Baseballs

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-13
Updated: 2003-01-13
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Approximately one year after the X-Files office has been burned, Mulder and Scully celebrate  "regaining" the X-Files.





	Ashes, Faith and Baseballs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Ashes, Faith and Baseballs

## Ashes, Faith and Baseballs

### by Jenna

TITLE: Ashes, Faith and Baseballs 

AUTHOR: Jenna (aka XFMnS4Ever) 

**DATE /TIME WRITTEN: 1/12/03 - 12:50 A.M.**

FEEDBACK: Of course! I'm starving for it! 

SPOILERS: The End, The Unnatural 

CLASSIFICATION: SRA / MSR / MulderAngst! 

**RATING: PG-13**

DISCLAIMER: Uh...no unfortunately. All said-below characters belong to Chris Carter, 1013 and 20th Century Fox...the lucky bums. 

ARCHIVING: Yes....Please! I "live" to have my stories archived! * _GRIN_ * Just let me know where so I can check out your cool site! 

SUMMARY: Approximately one year after the X-Files office has been burned, Mulder and Scully celebrate "regaining" the X-Files. 

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This little "anniversary" piece is in response to the January General Challenge at the MSRPreservationSociety. 

* * *

Hoover Building  
Basement - X-Files Office  
May 17, 1998 

He stood quietly, perusing the destruction before him. The wafting smoke entered his nostrils, forcing him to take a deep breath before choking back a sob. He felt Scully place her arms around him. Though, she was trying her best to grant him the comfort he needed, he knew this had hit her just as hard. She had just as much at stake to lose here as well. His life's work had become theirs together. He knew this past year had been hard on her from her fight with cancer and to losing Emily. He was so grateful for her presence. 

"Scully, I'm so sorry." 

"Mulder, what are you talking about? Sorry for what?" 

"It's all gone Scully, Everything's been burned. There's nothing left from any of our work over the past 5 years." 

Scully walked to the filing cabinet and gently moved the crisped, charred paper out of the way looking to see if there was anything left worth salvaging. She noticed one file was missing. 

"Mulder, did you take Samantha's file home with you tonight?" 

"No, why?" 

"Because it's gone. It isn't here. Or wasn't actually. It looks as though someone removed it before they burned this place," she stated looking at the now even blacker nameplate on Mulder's desk. 

He walked outside the office and found a couple of empty carbon paper boxes. Scully soon found his reasoning for doing so. "Mulder what are you doing? These files can't be saved. They are gone." 

"They're not gone!", he screamed, frightening even himself. " 'M sorry Scully, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." 

She walked into his embrace, placed her arms about his waist and laid her head against his beating heart. "We will get through this Mulder, I promise you. We have been through much worse. You gotta have faith." She reached up grasping his neck and kissing his forehead before letting him go. "Come on Mulder, help me get these files out of here. I just thought of a way we might be able to save these things after all." 

"See, how can I not have faith with you by my side Scully. You always take care of me." 

They gathered the charred remaining files into boxes and proceeded to make their way to the elevator, leaving behind what they couldn't gather. Neither of them noticed the man who stared down into the basement window with a smirking smile, while the smoke from his cigarette mingled with the smoldering ashes below. 

* * *

Hoover Building  
Basement - X-Files Office  
April 25, 1999  
Saturday morning 

She came down the stairs with the bag and heavy load of books in her arms, landing them sharply on his desk. He looked up, uninterested in her struggles and returned to his reading. She opened the bag and and took out the dreamsicle and began to slowly lick up the side. "Did you bring enough ice cream to share with the rest of the class." 

"It's not ice cream. It's a nonfat tofruity rice dreamsicle." 

"Ugh. I bet the air in my mouth tastes better than that thing. You really know how to live it up Scully." 

"Yeah Mulder, your Mr. Live-It-Up, your Mr. Squeeze-Ever-Last-Drop-Out-Of-This-Sweet-Life aren't you?" 

He smiled at her, enjoying their banter, but suddenly realized that he was staring down into the name of one, Arthur Dales on that 1947 Roswell newspaper. <It couldn't be, he thought to himself.> Suddenly, he ripped the page out of the book and started on his way out the door as he heard Scully call him a "rebel" for destroying government property. He smiled at the thought. 

* * *

Washington, D.C.  
Washington Baseball Field  
April 25, 1999  
Saturday evening 

He had called her on his cell right after he had left Dales place. He wanted to surprise her on the yearly anniversary of the X-Files office being burned, but found her answering machine instead. He supposed she had went to her mother's to eat dinner. He went on and started hitting the balls without her, with hopes that she would soon show. Of course, she didn't disappoint him, she never did. 

"I received a call from one, Fox Mantle, telling me to get down to the ballpark for a either a very early or very late birthday present. It's not my birthday Mulder, so what gives?" 

"You've never hit a baseball have you Scully?", he asked as he pounded one ball after another into the night sky, fouling only one and hitting the fencing behind him, causing her to jar. 

"Uh...no. I guess I have found more necessary things to do with my time than hit a piece of horsehide with a stick." 

Suddenly she witnessed him turning to her holding out the bat. "Get over here Scully." <God does he even know what the sexy dripping with honey voice does to me, she wondered.>

She walked over to home plate unsure of what to do. He placed the bat in her hands and his arms around her, gripping the bat along with her. She gripped the handle tightly, enjoying the feeling of him against her. 

"Hey, that's not a bad piece of ash.", he told her. She gave him a quizzical look and a blush she was sure mirrored her own hair color. 

"The bat...I was talking about the bat." 

"Now don't strangle it." He proceeded to rub his hands around the bottom, gripping it lightly. 

"Oh", she whispered looking into his face. 

"Now it's hips before hands." He demonstrated slowly with her the batting technique they would use. The last time he placed his hands on her hips to give her guidance on what to do. She sighed to herself, or out loud, she wasn't sure. 

"What is it?", he asked. "Hips before hands." 

The machine lobbed the first ball their way, which was hit for a foul. 

He began talking to her about work and some other nonsense about fur coats, but she wasn't paying any attention. She was enjoying this evening with him, here playing ball. She never knew it could be so fun as they hit ball after ball into the sky. It was a long way from the past year when they thought their life was over. She had told him to have faith. They had almost lost each other several times in this past year, but both had believed and had enough faith to come back to one another and to the X-Files. 

Later that evening when they had their fill of baseball, he surprised her with a picnic on the ground of the diamond. He had packed chicken and all the fixings and even remembered to bring a nice bottle of wine. 

"Mulder, this was nice. Thank you." she said as she laid her head back and into his lap, looking up at the stars above. 

"Your welcome. But my evening wasn't quite finished yet." 

"Really? What else on Earth could you have planned?" 

"Uh, well seeing as this is an anniversary of ashes, I thought I would make this into a little theme-type anniversary." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, baseball was the first way of celebrating the anniversary. And if I get my way, the second way will be taking you right here on this blanket and leaving nothing but ashes because I will make you burn with want for me," he whispered softly and seductively near her ear. He could have sworn he heard her moan and hardened beneath her at the thought. 

"And the third...what's the third?", she weakly asked. 

"The third will be the name of our daughter that we create here tonight...if I get my way." 

She smiled up at him. "I'm not getting it Mulder. The name of our daughter?" 

"Yes Scully, her name will be Melissa 'Faith' Mulder," he smiled whispering against her ear as he reached down and lifted her up to him, vowing that he would have his way tonight and every night thereafter. And with any luck, in another year, they would be celebrating three anniversaries instead of just one, the burning of the X-Files office, Faith's first birthday and their first year anniversary as a married couple, right back here at the ballpark with him in her arms and their daughter, Faith, in tow.   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jenna


End file.
